silversunworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Silversun (Kingdom)
History King Viridiel Andaer searched years for peace. Everywhere he went there was horror or war. There was a moment that he found an forest in the mountains with nobody in it. That was the chance to build an kingdom. Viridiel called his kingdom : 'Silversun' as in honor for 'Silvermoon'. The only thing he wanted was peace so he made it only for one race: the high elves! The 'Loreplayed' Silversun, they searched for people around. There were some drowning near an destroyed boat. Everybody got an tour trough the kingdom of peace. The people of Silversun started to get weak, they needed a source of power. Viridiel knew that there was 'The Sunwell' with alot of power in them but it got controlled by another race. While Viridiel was planning to create an war on the Sunwell the people of Silversun started to grow, there were coming new people in. 'Taleador' and 'Queen Su Silversun' more Citizen's 'Prince Zer Silversun' 'Gal'ndra'. The strange thing was there were coming more races.. The humans joined in the Gnomes night elves and more races. Everything was good untill the worgen came. The worgen was trying to get Viridiels attention by saying his outposts were destroyed. They had the idea that he was telling more people about Silversun about the world. The worgen was doing that. More people started to know alot more about Silversun. The End of Silversun “Viridiel, Wake up! Are you listening to me? Hello?” Viridiel looked up, and he saw someone infront him. It was a beautiful girl who standed infront of him. The girl said if she could go outside looking through the kingdom. But no, Viridiel said it again : “Galn’dra, You are too young and it is Dangerous outside.” Viridiel said that everytime, he was to afraid something would happen to her. Galndra usually answered him with : “Yes, Father.” But this time it was different. Galn’dra shouted : “WHAT!? You are saying this for me already 14 years. I am 17, Please let me go outside.” Viridiel was always too much Protective. Viridiel was the ruler of a kingdom. This kingdom was no Ordinary kingdom because it was hidden. Some years ago someone attacked the village where he was born in. Viridiel talked with Galn’dra until the moment a boy ran upon the Throne room where Viridiel standed with his daughter. The boy said : “Dad the alarm, Could I go in the woods to see what is happening?” Viridiel responded : “Zer, You are no warrior ask the guards to look for it.” Zer answered : “I wish mom was here.” Viridiel said : “S-Su? I wish she was here to.” After Viridiel said that a guard came in saying : “Erhmm.. Sir, there is somebody in the woods, he wants to speak with you.” Viridiel looked weird at the guard so he went to the forest. Zer went outside the castle and someone came near him. It was Natorion, the brother of Viridiel. Zer was glad he saw him because he was alone. Natorion’s voice wasn’t so.. normal as normal. He said that Zer needs to go with it. Zer followed Natorion and they left the kingdom. At the forest there was standing some man, This man had a hood and a dark robe. This man just stared at Viridiel, he didn’t do anything. Viridiel saw a blink in his eye and he said : “Leave.” The man started to laugh, he moved his hand around. The energy out of the air came in his hand making some fel fire. When Viridiel saw the man moving his hand he started to move his hand in the air. A thunder appeared in the air coming to his hand. Viridiel took the lightning with two fingers and he made it bend to his chest, after that he moved the lightning to his other hand taking it. He moved his other hand to his chest and he moved it at the man. The lightning went to the man and the man moved aside taking the lightning. The man bound the lightning back at Viridiel with a greater power. Viridiel just saw a white light and he fell down. Viridiel stood up again and he looked back what the damage was. The whole kingdom is destroyed. His guards were death what now? 'The Unknown One' After Viridiel looked back the man started to laugh. The kingdom was fallen and Viridiel knew he was going to die. Viridiel closed his eyes and opened it again. The strange thing was that he was somewhere else.. But where? Who is he and what happend? The thing what happend was the Unknown One. The Unknown One stopped the time and she made an portal. The Unknown One erased everybody's mind like nothing happend. They wouldn't know anything about Silversun, where they came from who they are their family and more. The people who were alive that day were teleported by The Unknown One to an world Thalnoth created. The weird thing was after that thing happend they had an battle and Thalnoth got wounded. The Unknown One went trough the portal and sealed it. Now in a destroyed world Thalnoth created they need to survive.. Thalnoth is waiting there in the kingdom, waiting for the Citizen's to come back.. They forgot something, 'The Last Rose'.. Thalnoth knew they would come.. Silversun the kingdom Old The Silversun Kingdom was looking very holy. There was an castle with stalls next to it. An way to the dock and a bridge with water under it. Next to the bridge was an waterfall with an secret hidden in it. After the bridge there was an Inn. next the inn was the Army grounds and the other way were the houses. There were alot of things like waterfalls, houses , towers and more. New The Silversun Kingdom is looking very dark. The castle is destroyed and there is an portal. The water turned into blood, the ship is destroyed the Inn is destroyed. Corpses.. Meteors. The strange thing is that there is something new, a tower! This tower is the way to Thalnoth's dimension where the end fight will be.. The Last Rose in Silversun The reason why Viridiel will come back to the old Kingdom is that there is the last rose of Silversun. The last rose is his wife. In the destroyed kingdom is one living rose... Trying to restore everything of Silversun. It won't succeed because of Thalnoth. Now is the Last rose waiting.. To be rescued.